


Late Night Conversations

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Forgiveness, Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Regret, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: The night air was crisp, starks sparkled overhead like dimonds shattered against a black background.Trees rustled near soundlessly around him, as he stared up at the night sky, glasses held between loose fingers, threatening to let go and drop them down to the hard ground below.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Late Night Conversations

The night air was crisp, starks sparkled overhead like dimonds shattered against a black background.  
Trees rustled near soundlessly around him, as he stared up at the night sky, glasses held between loose fingers, threatening to let go and drop them down to the hard ground below.

They sighed, lifting a fee hand to brush their curls from their face, ignoring the loud, metallic clank as their golden crown collided with the balcony floor. Eret's white eyes continued to stare, no longer obscured by their brown hair, at the green lands and messy builds of the SMP.  
They noticed Sapnap, the arsonist walking around the path, tiredly fiddling with the strap of his bag, a sad look on his face as he came from the direction of the prison. Eret guessed the man had been to visit Dream, something the king wasn't sure if they were ready, or willing, to do anytime soon.

The air suddenly got colder, a familiar chill in place of a presence moved from behind, to beside the king. Wilbur stood, his brown hair seemingly stuck in the constant floating Eret could never get used to seeing. His glasses covered chocolate eyes with a thin layer of glass, somehow able to catch the soft light emitting from Eret's gaze, the ghost giving a kind smile once he knew he had the kings attention.  
Yellow sweater, tinted a deep red in the middle, with a harsh reminder that the man before them had ran out of time, out of lives, out of patience, much too soon.

Eret returned the smile, glad to see their ex-ally once more, even if Ghostbur could barely be called Wilbur, anymore, it was still nice.  
"How's Fundy?" The ghost's voice echoed, layered with a few versions of his own voice, sounding very far away, like there was a tunnel between the two. However, Eret noticed a gravelly undertone, tired and even a little nervous, slightly off by a few seconds when Wilbur spoke. Eret guessed that Wilbur wasn't the only one sharing the ghostly form.

"He's doing well, I think he was spending time with Phil and Ranboo yesterday, doing something with those vines. He was quiet when he was saying goodbye to them, I think Ant or Bad might have stopped them somehow"

"I don't like them, they're not the same as they once were"

"Its the egg," Eret answered, tired but willing to give this information to the ghost, "Takes control of them, Tommy is immune, apparently, and Fundy doesn't like it, so I'm still trying to... work out how it works" 

Wilbur nodded, moving to stand closer to the king, turning his gaze to look out on the vast lands. Red vines visible from where they were, running down Punz's tower like a mockery of party streamers.  
Eret followed his gaze, casting it away soon after to look at the other, less corrupted buildings around them.

"You never took off your glasses unless we were in the van"

Wilbur's voice startled Eret, the king turning, staring at their friend in mild confusion.  
Wilbur had sounded... more physical. Voice quiet, less of an echo, no undertone of a voice Eret did not want to hear.  
Wilbur stared forward, eyes downcast as he looked to his hands.

"You never took off your glasses, not out in public, not with Dream even when he asked you too, not with Sapnap when you were on his side, you only took them off when we were in the van, or at Niki's"

"People don't tend to like my eyes, Wilbur"

"... I do, Tommy did, Tubbo was fascinated, said they looked like stars or something. I remember," he said that so softly, almost proud, "I remember Fundy used to stare at you for hours when you took off your glasses, he used you as a night light when he couldn't sleep. Wake me to wake you"

Eret laughed, remembering the many times they had been awoken by a very sleep deprived Wilbur, all messy hair and skewed glasses, because Fundy, or Tommy, or Tubbo couldn't sleep, and they were all unwilling to wake them. Fundy would curl into their side, Tommy would stay close, but not too close, with Tubbo. The three would fall asleep again in a matter of minuets but Eret would stay awake for a while longer, just to make sure.

"I remember, price of raising them in a war, I suppose"

"I didn't want to, I really didn't want it to go that far," his voice wasn't harsh, or offended, it was soft, a gentle understanding, guilt layering every letter. "I didn't think it would go that far"

"I don't think any of us did, not really, not even at the end, at the festival or at the final fight against Manberg, I don't think any of us know now, either"

"... Maybe you were right"

"What?"

"Maybe you were right, in that room, with that button, and that sentence. Maybe you were right"

".... no, no I wasn't, I was ... so far from right, Wil, I was on the wrong side of history the moment I walked you into that bunker"

"But, with how this all turned out-"

"L'manberg was great in theory, even better in practice when you were leading. L'manberg stood tall, and proud, a symbol of hope and peace. Yes, there was always the threat of Dream, but you had handled it once before. Everyone knew you could again.  
It went wrong, really wrong, when you started fighting for the place, and not the people"

Wilbur nodded solemnly, allowing the king to continue, "L'manberg was always about the people, from the start that's what it was, I realised that.... after I pressed the button. You knew that all along, but you lost sight of that after exile. I think you held onto it, wanted to fight for the people and not the place, but you were alone, in the woods, with little food and supplies, being hunted by a man you thought you could trust, with an anarchist at your side, and Dream making too good promises, you lost sight of the people and focused on the place"

"... I want to be brought back, but alive me doesn't"

"What?"

"Alive me, alive Schlatt, they dont want to be brought back, but they are going to be, because Tommy wants Alivebur, so does Tubbo, so does Phil, do you?"

".... I don't know"

The pair fell into silence once more, refocusing their attention on the night sky.  
"... I'm sorry"

"Me, too"


End file.
